Pra Te Agradar
by Celly M
Summary: [oneshot. Sirius x Remus] A tentativa de Sirius agradar Moony era perfeita. Mas não naquela hora, muito menos naquele dia em particular.


**Título: **Pra Te Agradar  
**Autora: **Celly M.  
**Beta:** minha sempre linda, _Arsínoe do Egito_. Miga, obrigada pela betagem, por me aturar e pelas dicas nessa fic! Ah, sim os comentários engraçadinhos também! E pra _Ivi_, minha segunda beta, online, por ter olhinhos de águia em algumas coisas! Vocês são TOP, meninas!  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Casal:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin  
**Classificação:** Humor/Romance  
**Dedicatória:** pra **Yoko**, que adora o casal! _Sorry, linda, mas **ainda **não foi dessa vez. _  
**Sumário:** a tentativa de Sirius agradar Moony era perfeita. Mas não naquela hora, muito menos naquele dia em particular.

**Pra Te Agradar**

— Então diz de novo. Só que bem devagar, para que eu possa saborear melhor.

Estavam deitados no dormitório da Grifinória naquele sábado abafado, depois de aulas extras de Poções. James nem bem havia acabado de falar, quando Sirius jogou um dos travesseiros em seu rosto.

— Ouch! Isso doeu! –disse, ajeitando os óculos.

— Serve bem pra você.

— Sirius, você é quem veio com essa história engraçada.

— Não é nada engraçado. Eu, com certeza, não estou rindo. Não há uma só célula do meu corpo sorrindo.

— Claro que não. Elas estão mais interessadas em manter-se... você sabe... –e o rapaz apontou para o baixo ventre do amigo, gargalhando novamente.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, novamente cobrindo a ereção com as cobertas da cama. Podia conviver bem com o calor, mas com aquela situação, definitivamente não. E ainda teria que ouvir as piadinhas de James. O mundo realmente não era justo.

— Eu devia ter contado ao Peter, nunca a você, Potter. Porque você é infantil. –Sirius forçou uma voz autoritariamente adulta, mas aquilo só fez com que James risse ainda mais, virando os olhos em visível desprezo.

— Bem, então conte a Pete. Eu sei que nunca mais conto nada sobre invenções Trouxas a você.

— A idéia é realmente boa, Prongs. Eles inventam coisas boas, às vezes.

— Aposto que sim. Mas o que possivelmente passou pela sua cabeça quando resolveu tomar Viagra?

Sirius corou, levantando-se rapidamente da cama, ignorando por dois segundos a ereção entre as pernas, correu até à porta e verificou se algum aluno passava pelo corredor e ouvira aquilo.

James virou os olhos pela milésima vez na última meia hora, sabendo que aquela preocupação era irritantemente desnecessária, já que numa noite de calor insuportável, eles eram os únicos loucos a ficar trancados dentro dos dormitórios.

— Agradar Moony. Era isso o que eu queria fazer.

— Desde quando Remus reclama de você? –James pareceu interessado. Sabia das estripulias amorosas dos amigos e sempre se divertia com tudo aquilo.

— Ele não reclamou. Eu sou muito bom no que faço, James Potter, fique sabendo! –estufou o peito, confiante de si. Quando pegou o amigo segurando a gargalhada, Sirius sentou-se, derrotado. — Droga.

James ficou sério por um segundo, percebendo que o amigo, realmente, estava com problemas.

— Sirius, me diz exatamente o que aconteceu.

— Você vai rir. –disse, suspirando, sentando-se novamente na cama. As cobertas, mais uma vez, foram para seu colo.

— Provavelmente, mas desde quando você se importa com o que eu faço?

O moreno fitou o amigo, sabendo que tinha chegado a um ponto interessante. Por mais que James fosse seu melhor amigo, Sirius não se importava muito com o que ele pensava. Claro, a opinião e aprovação do amigo de olhos castanhos eram importantes, mas não mudariam o rumo de sua vida, nem o que pensava.

— O que Moony disse para você exatamente?

E Sirius sabia bem o que havia sido, o que começara aquilo tudo. Não era exatamente nada que Remus havia dito, não para ele de verdade. Fora uma conversa que ele ouvira, inocentemente (se podiam colocar aquela palavra e Sirius Black na mesma frase), entre seu namorado e Peter.

— _Então, essas mudanças são tão ruins assim?_

— _Eu juro que pensei que seriam piores, mas desde que Sirius e eu...bem, você sabe. –o rapaz de cabelos cor de mel disse, subitamente tímido. Era raro ter aquele tipo de conversa com os amigos._

— _Eu entendo, Remus. _

— _Pois é, Pete. O pior de tudo é a volta. Porque eu sinto tanto a falta dele que... –e corou violentamente._

— _Que o quê? –Peter parecia interessado._

— _Que eu penso em deixar o lobo dentro de mim tomar conta. Eu tenho vontade de simplesmente... devorá-lo. –diante do tremor perceptível de Peter, Remus apressou-se em corrigir-se. _— _Não literalmente, Pete, por Merlin! É que eu fico tão excitado e ele fica tanto tempo longe de mim..._

— _Três dias, Moony. São apenas três dias._

— _Experimente ficar três dias longe do melhor sexo que já fez em sua vida e vai saber do quê estou falando._

— _Fala isso com ele, então. _

— _Nem pensar. Sirius me mataria. Ou pior, se sentiria complexado e faria uma tolice. Você sabe como aquele Black é._

— _Sim, eu sei._

— Então foi isso? –James perguntou, recostando-se novamente na cama, achando a história que Sirius lhe contara absurdamente estúpida.

— Você acha pouco? E agora eu estou assim. –disse, olhando para o próprio colo.

— Eu acho que você deveria procurar Madame Pomfrey.

— Você enlouqueceu, James Potter? –Sirius perguntou, aos berros. — Já imaginou quantas pessoas vão me ver no caminho até à enfermaria? E o que eu explico pra ela, hein?

— Idiota, estou falando que você deve ter a sua cabeça examinada. E me refiro ao seu cérebro. O que te levou a tomar isso hoje, sabendo que Moony vai estar na Casa dos Gritos?

— Eu queria saber como era.

— Ficar excitado? Pensei que soubesse.

— Não, estúpido. Saber como era o efeito. Pensei que passasse depois de 40 minutos, ou se eu fizesse um feitiço. –explicou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

James gargalhou mais uma vez.

— Dê a um Bruxo algo feito por um Trouxa que ele se torna ainda mais seguro de si.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque isso foi ridículo, Siirus! Só podia ter vindo dessa sua cabeça de Puro Sangue.

— E o que eu faço? Quem sabe um feitiço? –perguntou, mais para si mesmo que para o amigo, pegando a varinha que estava em cima da cômoda, ao lado da cama.

— Não! Ficou maluco? Quer piorar tudo? –James gritou, pulando em cima de Sirius, arremessando a varinha para um lugar seguro, ou seja, distante do amigo.

— O que pode ser pior que uma ereção interminável e ninguém pra poder aliviá-la?

— Não ter mais ereção nenhuma?

— Você é cruel, Potter. –disse, não se levantando para apanhar a varinha.

Do outro lado da cama, James apenas gargalhou.

— Acho que água fria pode ser uma boa. –o rapaz de óculos falou, ajeitando-os, com um ar sábio.

— Água? Essa é a sua contribuição?

— Eu vi uma vez num filme, pode ajudar. Mal não vai fazer, com certeza.

— Ótimo. –Sirius disse, cruzando os braços. — Além de excitado, vou ganhar uma bela gripe. Muito obrigado, James Potter.

— Oh, não me culpe, Black.

— Tudo bem, eu não estava pensando. –Sirius admitiu, conformado.

— Não com a cabeça de cima, isso é certo. –fez a última piada e seguiu para o banheiro, ainda gargalhando.

Sirius tentou não rir, mas foi inevitável.

Seis torturantes horas depois, Sirius finalmente conseguira dormir. As infinitas imagens mentais das diversas posições e situações que ele e Remus poderiam estar, finalmente haviam desaparecido, juntamente com sua ereção, e ele pôde, enfim, permitir-se cochilar.

Lábios exigentes, uma língua áspera e o estranho sabor amargo foram as únicas coisas que Sirius sentia. Parecia estar sendo tragado para um recorrente sonho erótico, onde mãos conhecidas o acariciavam, apertavam, sentiam. O membro quieto entre suas pernas parecia querer ganhar vida e aquele foi o sinal para que considerasse a possibilidade de não estar sonhando.

Abriu os olhos, assustado, fechando-os no segundo seguinte, a claridade absurda quase cegando-o.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, não! –gritou, quase caindo da cama. À sua frente, ele constatou, logo quando abriu os olhos novamente, um Remus Lupin extremamente curioso o fitava, os orbes dourados ainda mais brilhantes.

— Bom dia pra você também, Padfoot. Adorável recepção.

Instantaneamente, Sirius sentiu-se culpado. Remus, a razão de todo seu pesadelo nas últimas horas estava ali, bem perto dele, solícito e disponível como sempre, depois do ciclo da lua cheia, e só no que conseguia pensar é que precisava se afastar.

— Desculpa, Moony. –resmungou, desviando os olhos para a janela, reparando que, por fim, havia amanhecido.

— Duas explicações. Ou você passou uma noite bem agradável com outra pessoa ou eu não faço mais seu estilo. –disse, abrindo um sorriso, mas este não atingiu seus olhos. Para Remus, a idéia de perder Sirius para outra pessoa, por mais que fosse uma brincadeira tola, lhe doía.

Quando Sirius fez menção de falar alguma coisa, as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Sedutoramente, Remus estava de quatro sobre seu corpo, as mãos prendendo seu corpo no pesado colchão da cama. O namorado, ele podia constatar, ainda devia estar sob os efeitos restantes de sua transformação, pois assim que encontrou seu pescoço, ele farejou-o longamente, como se procurasse algo. Por fim, deu um sorriso de satisfação e fitou os olhos escuros do outro.

— Não, você foi um bom cãozinho na minha ausência. –disse, roçando os lábios levemente nos de Sirius. — Não há outro cheiro a não ser o seu. Isso é bom.

O moreno engoliu em seco. Quando Remus era tão sedutor, queria dizer que ele teria trabalho para controlar o animal dentro do namorado.

— Sim. Remie, você tem que...

— Isso quer dizer que você cansou de mim? –perguntou, fazendo um biquinho adorável.

Sirius não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser sorrir.

— Não! É claro que não. –apressou-se em dizer. –Eu te amo, Moony. É que... — e ele desviou o olhar novamente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com James ou Peter? –Remus perguntou, preocupado,só então reparando que os amigos não estavam no dormitório.

— James está com Lily, ele usou a capa do pai dele pra irem até a Torre Norte. E Peter, vamos dizer que ele e Mandy Goldmeyer chegaram a um acordo, finalmente. –diante do arrepio de Remus, Sirius continuou. — É, ela também me assusta. Eu não consigo imaginar o que nasceria do cruzamento de um rato com uma anta.

— Oh, Sirius! Péssima imagem mental! –Remus disse e o moreno gargalhou. Minutos depois, ficaram sérios. O Grifinório de cabelos claros segurou uma das mãos do outro. — O que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode me contar

— Sabe, eu sou um tolo. –Sirius resmungou, por fim. Sabia bem que não havia como fugir de Remus.

Então, ele contou tudo. Desde a conversa que havia tido com James, passando pelo que escutara de Remus e Peter, finalmente terminando com a história da pílula.

Ao final de tudo, Remus tinha lágrimas nos olhos, de tantas risadas que havia dado. _A exata reação de James,_ Sirius pensou. _Eu sou realmente um tolo._ Só havia uma coisa que incomodara o outro.

— Você ouviu minha conversa? –diante do silêncio do namorado, continuou. — Quem disse que você não me satisfaz? Por Merlin, Sirius, não há ninguém como você!

— Eu sei, é que eu queria te agradar.

— Você é um tolo tão adorável. Às vezes me pergunto se é realmente um Black.

— Sou um Black bonzinho. –comentou, com um sorriso inocente.

— Duvido muito.

— Então foi isso.

Remus sorriu, puxando Sirius para perto de si. Ficaram deitados, abraçados, apenas aproveitando o tempo que passava. Talvez uns quinze minutos depois, o lobisomem começou a gargalhar, cristalinamente, quase obrigando o moreno a acompanhá-lo, o que não demorou muito para acontecer.

— Sirius, você é impossível.

— Claro, eu também sou perfeito. Não te disseram?

— Convencido. –Remus murmurou, beijando o pescoço do namorado. — Sabe, eu estava pensando...

— Se fosse o James, eu diria que não era boa coisa, mas você é o aluno mais inteligente de Hogwarts, então posso esperar algo muito especial vindo do seu cérebro privilegiado.

— Sem elogios, Black. Eu sei que quando você fala todas essas coisas bonitinhas é porque quer que eu não faça determinada coisa. Já passei da época de cair nos seus truques de sedução.

— Insensível. Eu te elogio e você fala essas coisas. –Sirius fingiu mágoa, mas logo gargalhou ao ser soterrado pelos beijos do outro.

— Posso completar meu pensamento agora?

— Deve. Os beijos foram suficientes. –Sirius respondeu, bocejando.

— Sabe, eu estava imaginando... –começou e quando o moreno finalmente deu-lhe atenção, ele continuou. — Você ainda tem mais daquelas pílulas?

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

— Por que quer saber sobre uma coisa demoníaca dessas?

— Bem, queria saber como seria um Sirius Black com uma ereção interminável. –murmurou aos ouvidos do namorado, as mãos descendo lentamente pela barriga do moreno.

— Por que? –foi a única coisa que conseguiu sussurrar.

— Porque você teve todo o trabalho antes e eu nem pude aproveitar. –constatou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Percebeu que Sirius estava cogitando a possibilidade.

— Mas...

— Pra me agradar, Sirius. Só pra me agradar. Aposto que Hogwarts tem salas suficientes para fazermos bom uso da sua pílula... –deixou o pedido no ar, enquanto soltava-se do namorado, encaminhando-se para fora do dormitório.

— Aonde vai? –perguntou, desnorteado.

— Procurar uma sala, Padfoot. Você sabe como me encontrar. –deu uma piscadela final e fechou a porta, deixando um Sirius atordoado e ligeiramente excitado.

Rapidamente, abriu a gaveta da cômoda. Sabia que ia se arrepender profundamente. Mas, diabos! Era o _seu_ Moony. E ele faria qualquer coisa para agradá-lo.

Qualquer coisa mesmo.

**FIM**

_(por Celly M. em 04-05-2006)_

_**Nota Importante:** sim, eu sei que em linhas temporais, Marotos mais Viagra, não poderiam ser colocados em uma mesma fic. Mas, bem, imaginemos então um meio universo alternativo, ok? Ah, dêem um desconto, foi engraçadinho! De qualquer maneira, vamos lá, comentem o resultado de mais uma das minhas tentativas de fazer humor! Beijão em todos! Opa...se quiserem ficar antenados em mais coisas relacionadas a Harry Potter e minhas outras fics, meu livejournal está sempre online: **mscellym . livejournal . com**_


End file.
